<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touched by beautiful__travesty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053080">Touched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful__travesty/pseuds/beautiful__travesty'>beautiful__travesty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Touch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Grief, Magic, MagicTransfer, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Possession, Smut, Spirit - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Witches, castle - Freeform, characterdeath, reign - Freeform, s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful__travesty/pseuds/beautiful__travesty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an unlucky kidnapping that leads to trouble for the three people this strange girl effects </p><p>can she be trusted?<br/>and can they change?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Touch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'death means many things to many different people, sometimes it's the departure of one life into the bright orb of another, for others it is the greatest tragedy to befall humanity; a sign of our biggest weakness...'</p><p> </p><p>This fucking party has been in the works for what seems like twelve millennia's, when in sad reality he has only been planning it for around three months, not that Rhydian Moore does anything for himself these days. Not that the pretencious prick really cares for any of the people who work for him, he seems under the impression that getting to 'live' and work in a castle like mansion such as his should be payment enough.</p><p>"Would it kill you to help even a little bit?" a flustered red headed girl calls to the strongly built man, with brown hair and cold eyes that she calls her best friend</p><p>"It wouldn't but I just don't want too" he smirks</p><p>"You're an asshole, you know that right"</p><p>"Of course I do Sel, I pride myself on being consistent everyday"</p><p>"It's your ball, shouldn't you make some decisions regarding it?"</p><p>"No, that's why I have you and Kyle as my best friends because then you can do it for me without me having to give you a break or money"</p><p>"I deserve a break and money, if I am in charge then I am telling you right now to do something that would benefit your ball so we aren't all beheaded"</p><p>"I'm awaiting a delivery"</p><p>"Well, wait faster" she huffs before storming off in the direction of the bigger than ever necessary dining hall, where people are hurrying to get it all ready for tomorrow night.</p><p>Rhydian may be the king of this castle but outside these stone walls there are many people who are far more important than him, so he doesn't leave and puts in minimal effort whenever the royals do come to visit. Its really no wonder that not many people are fond of him.</p><p>Yet still, there he stands in front of a large oak door that leads to the clammy and frankly disgusting undergrounds of the castle, where more than any one cares to count bodies are, not dead bodies, at least for the mean time. Tens upon tens of kidnapped girls are lining the murky floors, awaiting their certain doom.<br/>
With years of horrible stories involving Rhydian's kind, he has decided that at least in these walls everyone shall be the monsters they are described as, not that the royals will ever deny the feast that is the blood ball.</p><p>"Still waiting for the last delivery?" a deep male voice asks Rhydian, jolting him from his thoughts, turning to look at Kyle whose arm is tightly wrapped around Selena.<br/>
Maybe he is still a little bitter that his best friends are mates and he hasn't met anyone that has made him feeling anything since his death 786 years ago.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought some clumsy girls would be an easy catch but it seems that everyone in the god-forsaken place are incapable idiots"</p><p>"Or, your just impatient" Selena laughs, gesturing to the two large and intimidating men walking towards the three with two unconscious women thrown over each of their shoulders</p><p>"Took you long enough" Rhydian snaps, opening the large door and beckoning them in</p><p>"Wait" Sel proclaims before the taller of the two men steps into the dark corridor "what did you do to this one?"</p><p>The man steps out of the door as Selena pulls the bruised girl off his shoulder, lying her on the ground before them, flinching slightly as the girls skin sends unexpected electricity and warmth through her veins. She brushes it off as she pulls the blood matted hair from the girls forehead were a large gash is made visible.</p><p>"Were your instructions to draw blood?" Rhydian asks angrily from his position standing over the girl</p><p>"No sir" the thug says, terror momentarily filling his empty eyes</p><p>"Then why?" Kyle asks, bending down next to Selena</p><p>"She was a lot of trouble, thrashing around and screaming all sorts of nonsense, it's like she was possessed" he answers quickly</p><p>"I thought you said she was an easy catch?" Kyle questions</p><p>"She was and she's here now so dump her with the others and we will get her cleaned tomorrow" Rhydian replies, signalling to the man to pick her up and take her down to the basement</p><p>"What if she's possessed?" Kyle asks</p><p>"Well then, this blood bath will be most interesting" he chuckles walking off, to no doubt do nothing helpful</p><p>"I want to clean her up" Selena calls out abruptly</p><p>"Whatever you wish" Rhydian replies without stopping</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Kyle questions his mate with a confused look</p><p>"I don't know, I just did" she answers just as confused</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'how poetic to endure a pain that'll never leave my lips'</p><p>E</p><p> </p><p>The air around me is pungent and strong with an obnoxious odor that immediately burns my lungs, like gallons of bleach has been poured around me burning my flesh. I can feel the steady ache present at the side of my face and a new painful thumping at my shoulder, I begin to recall as much information about my kidnapping as possible but come up mostly blank. The pounding in my head has greatly subsided but leaves no room for any logical thoughts to seep through.</p><p>I can hear soft cries, mixed with pained sobs around me and I open my eyes slowly, only to be greeted by an array of females all bruised and bloodied scattered around the dark, dungeon like room. <br/>I've read about human trafficking before, being traded off as objects used for sex, exploited for sadistic pleasure or forced into unwilling relationships. It's not cannibalism but would I prefer this. Being kidnapped seems to be the cherry on top of an already disastrous couple of weeks, my luck really doesn't let up does it?</p><p>I don't move my body, it's a vain attempt and going unnoticed and untouched but I let my eyes linger on every detail of the damp room. The girls in here all seem beaten and bitten, must be cannibalism after all; what a sad, sad joke. They also look starved, their clothes tattered and dirty from the hard floor and no doubt painful kidnapping they endured, my mind slowly wonders to Monica, I have no way of telling what time or even day it is but assume that she's noticed I'm not home. I wonder if she's panicked, whether she's reported me missing or just assumed I passed out at some point on my way home, well no doubt I will never see her again, I won't live to see her again.</p><p>I must have passed out again at some point, praying it was some sort of sadistically scary dream that the drugs from the hospital caused me to have but as the bleachy smell wafts up my nose, I reside to the fact that I really am stuck here. Then I feel the reason for my rude awakening, not that these people have been anything but rude; slowly I feel my body being tugged across the oddly damp floor of this underground room.</p><p>"Wakey wakey, its time for your introduction" a cold and frankly scary voice growls in my ear causing me to open my eyes out of surprise. I refuse to make a sound or let out the tears that are building on my waterline as the two men tug me up and fasten my hands into some clamps that are suspended from the roof, the sight reminding me of an olden day torture device.</p><p>The many girls that were scattered around the floor have pushed themselves to the four corners of the room, terror written on their face. Then I realise that the bruises and blood that cover their bodies weren't from the kidnappers but from the two vicious looking men standing in front of me; our torturers.</p><p>"You're the quietest little play thing we've ever had" the man with long blonde hair chuckles "but we are known for getting little girls to scream until their throats bleed so what's there to worry about"</p><p>The black haired man remerges with a large leather whip in hand and a devious smile on his dark lips. <br/>"remember to scream darling" he snarls before lifting the whip and swinging it back to slap loudly and painfully against the freshly exposed skin of my abdomen, I clench my eyes shut tightly at the impact but don't let even a whimper through my lips.</p><p>If I make a sound they win, if I cry they win and the don't deserve anything but disappointment from me, the man delivers another hard blow over the first one irritating the skin further, blow after frustrated blow the man delivers against my skin.<br/>My eyes remaining shut the entire time, thinking about anything that could hopefully distract me from my flesh being slowly pulled apart.</p><p>Like the pain I felt when I got my first tattoo, the way that the emotional pain was worse than the feeling the needle repeatedly stabbing into my skin, the way I held in my tears while remembering that this tattoo is for my mum, the coordinates of the star I bought her.<br/>Knowing that she is my star, that she will guide me through every hard experience of my life and that now her star will be etched into my skin to remind me every day what I am here for and who got me here in the first place.<br/>That I don't need my dead beat dad or the many assholes that have come and gone from my life, leaving painful internal scars.</p><p>I think about how scared Monica must be, that I wasn't home when she returned from work because she will blame herself for not coming home with me. I wonder if the gash on my head left a stain on our white rental carpet, I wonder if she knows that she will never get to see me again, like I do.<br/>I wonder if the police have a lead on my kidnappers but the state of the extravagant basement makes me think that no one knows where I am and that whoever runs this place has enough money and power to get away with whatever they please.<br/>I continue to delve into each and every emotional wound I possess, knowing that that its worlds more painful than what I am enduring now, or at least hoping I can trick my brain into thinking that's true.</p><p>I know my skin is broken, I can feel the blood seeping down my body as I squirm in the shakles as if they'll take me away from the pain, the room is hot with annoyed anger as the now blonde boy with the whip delivers each blow with more fury than the other.<br/>I can feel the burning panic start to race up my spine when they continue and I open my eyes again.<br/>  I see girls crying, mould on the wall, the stairs that lead upstairs, blood the floor, angry red faces. <br/>I can touch my fingers, the shackles, my feet can feel the ground, my back hitting the wall behind me.<br/>I can hear my heart beating in my ears, the girls around me crying out for me to just scream before i die, the murmuring of swear words coming from the two boys with bloodied whips.<br/>I can smell that bleachy smell that encompasses the room and smoke from the pieces of leather rubbing together.<br/>I can taste my own blood.</p><p>I feel the familiar pull that encompasses my body whenever greeted with danger whether subconscious or conscious, the feeling that has landed me in hospital more than once. Its dragging my head dangerously close the brick wall behind me.</p><p>"If the stupid bitch won't scream from torture looks like we might have to go for different method to achieve what we need Adnus" the black haired boy says, addressing the blonde who's name sounds old and poshly stupid.</p><p>"That ways more fun anyway" he chuckles as the drop the whips and advance toward me, my mind swimming with information that I can't decipher, purple hazes covering my eyes every other time I blink.<br/>My body beginning to burn with rage the closer they get, my body falling with multiple shoots of searing pain as I collide with the cold ground.</p><p>"We'll make you scream, even if it takes killing you" Adnus snarls, the boys flipping me roughly onto my back, my vision flashing with purple more viciously as my body fights to get out of their hold and stop them from whatever else they might do to me.</p><p>Then two different point of sharp impact impale me, one at my shoulder and the other at my wrist, I have absolutely no control over the piercing and absolutely soul sucking scream that leaves my lips, like my body has been set alight and I smell smoke. Like someone pushing to escape my brain and the pain it can't register.<br/>My mind and body screaming at me to get up and fight back, like I am feeling a million people's pain at once, the scream hasn't stopped and I can't breathe, my body unable to gasp for the air it desperately needs.</p><p>I feel my head lift itself of the ground, my vision still hazy and slightly purple, a girls authoritative but pained scream 'NO' before my skull makes contact and everything stops immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'gentle hands that are connected to the brutal ones, that lace my mind with new fear'</p><p>E</p><p>My body is searing as I regain consciousness, instantly recognising my body's submerged in water. A wonderfully calming sensation to be greeted with at death, as wishful fantasy of floating through whatever abyss I have landed myself in. <br/>A hand brushing a cloth over my forehead jolts me from my daze, I don't believe people cleaning me is what I am supposed to be given on arrival to the afterlife. <br/>With reluctance I open my eyes, a concerned red haired girl coming into view, her dark eyes are focused on wiping away the blood matted into my hair and if she's noticed my now awake state she doesn't make it known. <br/>I don't dare move, not even breathe differently which is difficult when there's a dangerous thing seemingly looking after me. The water beneath me is murky with my red blood and my entire body is pounding; however the soft cleaning of my wounds sends a calming and warm sensation from my head to my toes; tingling my fingertips, though I am unsure of which one of us it emitting it.</p><p>"Fucking assholes" she murmurs as her attention focuses on the deep gashes that line my stomach and hips, the look raw and if I peer to hard, I know I'll see tissue. A small whimper of pain leaves my lips when her cloth encounters the edge of one of wounds, her attention immediately snapping to me.</p><p>I jolt away reflexively, the water of the bath splashing around me as I fight to get out of her reach, the slashes on my stomach feel like they are tearing with every movement.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, stop moving" the girl says firmly, grabbing my shoulders to halt my movements "you're going to get hurt more if you do that"</p><p>"Sorry" I whisper immediately, really not wanting another beating that will leave me on the cusp of life and death</p><p>"I was worried you wouldn't wake up" the girl says, her cloth swiping again, lighter this time</p><p>"You were?" I croak, rather confused; it would be completely unusual if she was not a vampire like the rest of them, the tortures and kidnappers. I am not too sure how I came to that information or conclusion but something in the back of my mind tells me I am right.</p><p>"Rhydian would have my head if I let you die"</p><p>"I'm not important though, there's fifty odd girls in the basement" I snap angrily</p><p>"I may of requested to bathe you, to get you ready for the ball so its kind of like owning you at least until I don't anymore"</p><p>"Like when I die?"</p><p>"Now, why would that happen"</p><p>"Because a punch of crazy-ass vampires kidnapped me" I growl mildly irritated, the ladies hand on my shoulder distracting me from the pain of her washing out my cuts, her laughter at my comment catching me off guard. Shouldn't she be chastising me; not that I am complaining about the lack of punishment but my first impressions have lead me to such a conclusion.</p><p>"We aren't all crazy but yes, I can see why you would have the correct assumption. I am also not here to harm you"</p><p>"Yeah right! Did you volunteer to bathe any of the other girls then?" I question, confusion clouding my thoughts as she continues to take care of my beaten body.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Then why me, I am just rather, confused" she drops the cloth in the bath at my persistence and puts the palms of her hands to my cheeks to make me look at her</p><p>"Do you feel this?" she asks</p><p>"Feel your hands?"</p><p>"No, the warmth"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"That is not normal, you're a strange girl and I wondered if I would be able to figure you out if I volunteered to do this"</p><p>"How's that going?" I giggle as she removes her hands and picks the cloth back up</p><p>"Very, very poorly but it's not that bad your not horrible company" she smiles</p><p>"Wow, thank you, I am honoured" I laugh, the laughter subsides into a strangely comfortable silence in which I am left wondering if the obscurity of my warmth is the complete reason for what seems like uncharacteristic kindness. There's so many more questions that I would like answered but if I ask to much maybe this kindness will turn into coldness and I'll be afraid all over again.</p><p>"Do you, um, do you want me to heal you?"</p><p>"Heal me?"</p><p>"Like, with my blood"</p><p>"What, why?"</p><p>"I don't have too, the people at the ball will like you regardless of your health. I just thought I would offer in case it's just too unbearable"</p><p>"I'm going to die, at least I could die with some cool battle scars, I think I'll keep them just so when some vampire is eating me I can focus on something other than that" I reply, laughing as if my death was some joke</p><p>"Good to see Adnus and Luka didn't break your humour"</p><p>"At this point it's the only thing I have going for me"</p><p>"You have your looks and by the seems of it your intelligence; you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for"</p><p>"Jealous are you?" I joke, as she helps me up from the tub and wraps a robe around my cold body, my brain making me take an instinctual step away from her</p><p>"I am immortal, I have very little to be jealous of" she replies, pulling me sit down on a chair in front of a large mirror which is the first time I get to see myself since my rude abduction.</p><p>My eyes are surrounded by dark bags, the usual crystal blue is duller than I have ever seen it and almost half of the right side of my face is covered by a dark and angry looking cut, my lips are chapped and I look like I have had the shit beaten out of me; well I kind of have.<br/>My pink hair has faded substantially, the dye probably mixed with my blood in the tub, the usual vibrance of it has been replaced by baby pink, the part of my hair that is no longer stuck together with blood seems darker than the rest of my hair.</p><p>"Were those boys supposed to almost kill me?" I ask as soon as she returns with a hairbrush, clothes and various beauty products</p><p>"No, they weren't supposed to touch you at all because of your head wound, much less bite you but I guess your resilience pissed them off"</p><p>"Will they get in trouble?"</p><p>"This isn't kindergarten but maybe, Rhydian will do with them as he sees fit"</p><p>"Rhydian?"</p><p>"He's like the king of the castle, in charge of everyone except for Kyle and I, we get special privileges because we are his best friends. Luka and Adnus went against his orders, they'll be punished but no one can guess the severity"</p><p>"He sounds scary"</p><p>"He's lonely" she states, drying my hair with a small smile at her lips</p><p>"Welcome to the club" I laugh to which she joins, I am unsure of her name but assume she doesn't intend to ask if I am just going to die.<br/>She takes great care as she straightens my hair and then applies concealer to all the dark patches covering my face.</p><p>"I really wish you would let me heal you" she suddenly states before handing me the clothes I need to wear for the ball</p><p>"Why?" I ask cautiously, unsure whether I was supposed to hear her comment</p><p>"I know the boys will get some cruel satisfaction from seeing you with their bites" she sighs</p><p>"Sorry" I shrug, apprehensive on how to reply without angering her "this is all just a lot to process"</p><p>"Right, of course this is not at all normal for you"</p><p>"Yeah, this isn't exactly a normal day or night for me"</p><p>"Well the offers there for the next five minutes before we leave" she smiles apprehensively, obviously reluctant to address the fact that in a matter of minutes I will be offered up as food to a bunch of emotion-less vampires and the room will be full of blood curdling screams and that will be the last thing I hear before I die</p><p>"Thank you" I breathe suddenly</p><p>"For what?" She asks, surprise lacing her voice</p><p>"My death is going to be gruesome and horrifying but you proved that not everyone is like that and you were actually really great company and I'll have something positive to take with me into the after life" I answer with a soft laugh, before looking at my dress clad body in the mirror, the red dress is backless and velvet, the most expensive piece of clothing to ever grace my skin. <br/>I look, dare I say; hot?</p><p>"Surely you have something more positive than me to think of"</p><p>"I wish" I groan, leaning against the vanity as the girl sits down</p><p>"What about family?"</p><p>"My best friend Mon is the closest thing I have to family, my mum died and my dad is god-knows where. There's positive memories I guess but there old and used, this is new and very strange"</p><p>"Well, in that case, my name is Selena" she smiles, holding out her hand for me to shake</p><p>"Evelyn" I laugh, shaking her hand in return "I hope that I provided you with the answers you seeker"</p><p>"Of a sort" she giggles, pulling me forward and checking over my appearance <br/>"I wish, more than I should that I could save you"</p><p>"You don't have too, it'd be unfair for me to get a free pass and everyone still suffer that fate I am supposed to"</p><p>"Well I don't care about them do I?"</p><p>"I guess not, though you caring about me seems uncommon"</p><p>"Your alluring" she shrugs<br/>"I hate to say this but we have to go and my kindness has to end now"</p><p>"As long as you don't touch my stomach then I hold no ill feelings to you, it's just what has to happen"</p><p>"Your one of a kind Evelyn"<br/>I don't reply after that, choosing not to risk ruining the best conversation I have had in months, the last conversation I will ever have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'a death chosen by people who chose to be the monsters they are written as'</p><p>E</p><p>Selena's grip on my wrist is tight as she leads me to join to group of newly dolled up girls, most of them are shaking and some are crying but I hold my tongue once again. Fighting for freedom is a vast waste of time when faced with a doom set out by a large group of blood-sucking vampires that given permission would kill us all without a second thought.<br/>We are lead up the stairs of the basement, like lambs being lead to the slaughter, my feet are already aching from the shoes and my body is cold. Not even the comforting heat that exudes from Selena's grasp on me masks it.</p><p>The building outside our chamber is exotic and extravagant beyond anything I could imagine, there's a faint chatter that only seems to get louder the closer we walk to the two huge oak doors that lead to ball. Selena's face is hard as we approach and I can feel the reluctance radiating off her, the way her feet seem to drag against the marble floor, and I find myself almost tugging her along with me. I expect that the entire building to look as this ballroom does, only I can't imagine anything beautiful about a place that holds such disgusting chambers below it.</p><p>A part of me is desperate for Selena to follow through with her desire to save me but I know it's unrealistic, I know there is nothing to save me now. <br/>I'm at the back of the line as the doors open, cheers erupting from the unseen room and I know the people within are ravenous and just itching to tear us all apart; and through my compliance it seems that I have resided to my death at their hands.</p><p>My mind is hazy as fear takes over me, the pained expression on Selena's face makes it known that she can feel it radiating of me. A purple hue covering my vision as I furiously blink it away, the memories of my beating surfacing with the strange occurrence. An occurrence that through my child and early adulthood I have scarcely felt this but; with the new development of men in my life, the obscure concussions are only becoming increasingly more common.<br/>The skin that connects Selena and I is beginning to burn, not in the pleasant calming way that I felt before; it's new. It's full of fear and anguish and I am unsure of which one of us is exuding the feeling, can Selena even feel that deeply?</p><p>"I'm so sorry" Selena whispers and I only just catch it before I am being tugged into the room, the dress brushing harshly against the broken skin of my stomach and my shoulder throbbing at the gesture. <br/>The rooms covered in red drapes, every chandelier in the room lit and I can't help but wonder if this Rhydian man has left his house in the last fifty years, a little modernity might make him despise his lonely existence a little less. <br/>There are more tables than I can count spread around the ginormous room, covered with a red cloth that matches the drapes and there's a large stage at the very right of the room.</p><p>I am stopped in front of the table closest to the door we entered in, there's a blonde girl in a blue sequin dress that covers very little of her body on the other side of the table. Standing like a statue, her body still shaking as she desperately tries to subdue it, there's no use, I bet they smell our fear and love it. <br/>Unlike Selena the men and women spread around the room, looking ravenously at each and every one of us humans are not composed and pretty like she, they are dishevelled and inhumane with a loss of humanity clear in their empty eyes and threatening fangs.</p><p>My eyes focus up to the stage as Selena joins the two men already up there, Selena is wrapped in a tall blondes embrace; she looks comfortable but almost sad as the man talks to her quietly. <br/>I try to avoid looking at the other man because him being Rhydian, the man who sealed my fate is too much for my already hazy mind to process.<br/>I can't not look though, and his eyes already focused on mine which sends my mind reeling, he's gorgeous beyond belief and even from my place halfway across the room I want to run my hands through his hair. His eyes pierce through me and I feel like my body has been set on fire, a desirable heat thrumming through my body. Strange. So badly do I want to dwell on this enrapturing feeling but the cold, daunting presence of my executer leaves no time for happy feelings.</p><p>My body is shaking slightly, I can't tell if it's from Rhydian's gaze or my impending doom, but I have no time to dwell on it as he rips his eyes away from mine. Latching onto Selena's with concern, the boy at her side now watching me intently as I focus on Selena and I notice that her body is shaking too and I wonder why, was it the small semblance of a bond we formed in the bathroom? <br/>Though that seems highly unlikely considering all the stories I've read; they are supposed to be heartless and un-remorseful, seems I have been bewitched by their charm as well.</p><p>"Welcome to the annual blood ball" Rhydian's deep voice rings through the hall causing a jolt of shock to course through me quickly. Cheers are heard throughout the hall and Selena and the boy have regained their composure, but her eyes never leave me. <br/>"As you can see we have gone out of our way to provide the most delectable meals for you, as penance to the royals who are so graceful as to not show up" snickers fill the room at his statement, the royals?</p><p>My eyes find Selena's, my eyebrow raising a little to which she shakes her head and looks away with a smile, we seem to be acting like little kids with crushes. I see the vampires all around us standing up, advancing towards their meals. Selena's eyes are back on mine and this time the frown is prominent, the boy at her side looking between us and Rhydian's eyes focused once again on me. Maybe he's jealous of the two men beside me, their hands gently skimming the exposed skin of my arms and back.</p><p>I have to keep in the shudder that threatens to overcome my body as they touch me, I instantly feel dirty and I clench my fists, focusing on the dull ache that is still present on my stomach. As any would, the feeling to fight and hide and never move again is overwhelming but in a situation such as this what would the use be.</p><p>"Let the blood ball commence" Rhydian announces and in some parts of the room screams erupt immediately. My body is turned around roughly, my eyes leaving Selena's with a jolt, my heart is thumping loudly, and the purple is flashing viciously through my mind; though I have more power to push it back this time.</p><p>"Delectable, delectable" a deep foul voice mutters, pulling me by my hair so my neck is eagerly exposed, wet but cold kisses being led down the column of my throat.</p><p>"Rhydian really outdid himself this time" the other growls</p><p>My eyes are clenched tightly, and I feel like there's to many voices in my head, all screaming different things; multiple hearts beating quick in my chest. <br/>Their kisses are harsh on my skin, but it feels as though I am bruising and not being caressed like the favourite part of someone's meal.</p><p>I screw my eyes touch and hold my breath as their fangs sink into the skin at my shoulders, viciously ripping at my veins. The whole room is filled with screams and my knees are beginning to falter, my blood rushing from my veins, it's painful beyond belief but I keep my eyes closed and mind focused on the past.</p><p>There's barely anything left in me, my body is diminished from all energy and even if I did want to fight there would be no use, just as there has never been. <br/>Then the mouths are ripped from my shoulders, tearing my skin more with the force and I brace to feel them re-enter at another point, blood dripping down my chest and back from the deep wounds.</p><p>"Go now" I hear Rhydian's voice around me as strong arms surround my weak body, pulling me into a chest; my head dropping back. <br/>Confusion fills my clouded mind as cold air moves around me, I feel like I am on the brink of death but something in the back of my mind is holding me from falling over the edge.</p><p>"I can feel what you mean" a deep but calm voice asks me, his words not striking fear but making me aware of the dull warmth emanating through my tired body, it doesn't do much to calm me as I expect it usually would.</p><p>"The warmth?" Selena's voice asks, my body leaning subconsciously towards her voice but I don't want too</p><p>"Yeah, whatever it is that made you convince Rhydian to save her must've been pretty fucking convincing"</p><p>"It didn't take much, he seemed eager to comply" she answers, and I know a shrug followed her words, I try to open my eyes to look at her.</p><p>"Yeah, he was looking at her just as much as you" he continues</p><p>"Kyle, you know I don't understand this either. If Rhydian did, he would've just told us and let her die"</p><p>I finally get my eyes open all the way, my head still hung backwards which gives me an upside-down view of Selena, who upon noticing smiles at me fondly, which despite my internal protest causes my insides to warm.</p><p>"Almost there, almost there"<br/>I try to keep my eyes on her, to see where we are going but my eyes falter and my body goes numb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'saviours from eternal damnation or bringers of another unwelcome fate'</p><p>E</p><p>"Evelyn, come on, wake up and drink this" Selena's voice pushes its way through my groggy mind, weaving through the violent memories that I continue to re-live. <br/>I can feel the cold glass of a cup being pushed against my lip, my back is flush against something comfortable and I'm warm. However, it doesn't stop the harsh thrums of pain throbbing around my tired and sore body. <br/>I part my lips slightly, someone pulling me carefully to sit up straight as they help me drink the liquid, the persons hands sending a calming warmth through my body at their position on my exposed skin. <br/>The drink is cold and tasted faintly of metal but I am too thirsty to mind as much as I should, I move my head to the side when I'm done my eyes refusing to open even though I have essentially nothing to fear, I will either be a tortured prisoner or killed when they find out I am nothing worth saving, my fate is not re-written just postponed.<br/>I will die at their hands one way or another.</p><p>"Come on, open your eyes, please" Sel pleads stroking my face with her hand, which causes me to jolt out of the other persons embrace. My eyes open wide as I flinch away from all of them, my back connecting loudly with the wall opposite the bed, Sel reaches out for me quickly but I shrink away from her. My heart is beating so harshly that I think it might burst out of my chest.</p><p>I'm in a large bedroom, barely decorated but with a large overflowing closet. With my exposed position against the wall, I see the dark and brooding man from the ball, Rhydian his name was. The bringer of all things foul that are slowly poisoning my life. <br/>The other man that was rather close with Sel is sitting up straight on the bed, Kyle, he was the one I was cuddled against and although he seems much less frightful than Rhydian, I stay away from them both.</p><p>"You need to sit" Selena says softly, stepping forward and reaching for my hand, pulling me back onto the bed, where Kyle moves and Selena leans me against the headboard before moving away. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug myself, closing my eyes as they stare, as if waiting for something but I feel uncomfortable under their gaze and unsure of their attention.</p><p>"She doesn't seem like anything special to me" Rhydian states suddenly, his voice dark and uninterested, though he is the one that saved me</p><p>"Touch her then" Kyle snaps, and I flinch subconsciously as thoughts of unwanted hands caressing my body, leaving me to feel dirty and used once again</p><p>"No. One, consent you asshole. Two, I know you don't mean it that way but she doesn't. Three, you've made her uncomfortable" Rhydian states with a dismissive wave</p><p>"You both are being dicks, she is special, I just don't know what she is" Selena says sitting down next to me, her hand tucking a strand of my hair behind my cheek. My head nuzzling into her hand involuntarily, the warmth calming my anxious thoughts, although there is a possibility that she will snap my neck.</p><p>"She's like a stray dog" Rhydian says humour laces his voice, but I don't get the joke, nor appreciate</p><p>"Your rude" I state, finally finding my voice instead of sitting here while they talk about me as if I wasn't present</p><p>"I don't think I give a fuck" he growls back obviously agitated</p><p>"Asshole" I murmur</p><p>"I control your life, so I advise you to shut up and tell us what it is that you want"</p><p>"Your contradicting yourself but I have no clue what you mean, I was kidnapped, tortured in a basement, almost eaten and then saved, I haven't really done anything. I would've liked you to of left me alone but can't change the past I guess"</p><p>"I think he's referring to the warmth situation" Kyle says softly</p><p>"What warmth situation? Isn't that you?" I question, confusion clouding my already cluttered mind</p><p>"Hunny, we're vampires, freezing cold, can't feel heat, nor emanate it" Selena explains</p><p>"But- I don't- what?" I stutter</p><p>"See Rhydian she's harmless and clueless, no threat, in fact it could be advantageous" Kyle explains, sitting down on the bed but not looking away from Rhydian</p><p>"So can we keep her?! Please?" Selena asks, imitating a small child</p><p>"See, stray dog" Rhydian mumbles at me "yes, whatever just don't do anything weird and get her caught up on anything you think will be useful for her diagnosis"</p><p>"I can't leave?" I question suddenly, my heart beating fast and my eyes already stinging with tears</p><p>"Why would you want too?" Kyle asks cautiously, seeming genuinely intrigued</p><p>"I have a-a job and my friend Mon, she's like the only friend I have, she-she can't be just abandoned, we are all the other has" I choke out</p><p>"Well from now on" Rhydian starts a hard look gracing his features "as far as your concerned, she's dead to you and- and your old life is no longer in existence"</p><p>I can feel my head begin to thump again, as if my brain was trying to escape the confines of my skull. My chest tightens painfully, I dash from the bed into the door to the left of the room; which lead me to the expected bathroom. The tears roll freely and harshly down my cheeks as I look in the mirror, I look a mess but the wounds that covered my body are no longer present, but I wish they were. Some physical pain to distract me from the overwhelming emotional pain that's overcoming my body.</p><p>I blink harshly and rapidly as my chest tightens quicker, I feel like my entire body is on fire and I can barely breathe, I am choking on my own sobs but am too shattered to care. I'm a prisoner and nothing more. <br/>I grab the clear glass bowls that holds toiletries and dump them on the floor loudly before throwing the bowl at the marble wall, the bowl smashing with loud shatter and the pieces breaking further as they hit the ground.</p><p>It's clear that I'm in a frenzy and it wasn't even caused but the torture or new knowledge that pushed me there, well maybe a little bit it's the knowledge that I will be here. A prisoner, being used as some pathetic science experiment while Monica has to figure out how to live without me. <br/>She's probably scared out of her mind, me gone who knows where, she'll either feel abandoned or petrified that I've been murdered, but with the way Rhydian was talking about my life it seems it's not off the cards.</p><p>I pick up the marble hand soap bottle with the intentions to smash the mirror as a way to stop looking at myself. I look wild and so unlike myself, I feel unlike myself. <br/>A pair of strong hands pull me way, sending hot sparks of warmth through my body like little bolts of lightning. I know it's Rhydian by the rough way he handles me and know that Selena definitely disapproves is my being manhandled and I'm tugged back into the room. I thrash in his hold, desperate to be released and to escape</p><p>"Stop fighting" Rhydian growls into my ear, a seemingly poor attempt at getting me to calm dow. A strong urge to do as he says fights against my rational thoughts, but I don't let up, loud sobs and scream to let me go echo against the empty walls.</p><p>Selena pulling me away from Rhydian stops my loud cries, a whimper leaves my lips as his hot fingers leave my burning body, but Selena takes it as another harsh cry and wraps her hands around me quicker. Holding me against her body, running her hand up and down my arm, trying to calm my body, her warmth does but isn't as overpowering as Rhydian's. <br/>Maybe there is something wrong with me.</p><p>"Apologise you dick" Kyle says protectively from beside me</p><p>"I apologise, didn't realise it was going to piss you off so much" he says, reaching a finger out to wipe a stray twat from my cheek but then flinching away<br/>"She's your responsibility and I mean it, don't fuck up and try not to kill her yet"</p><p>Then I hear the door slam and his presence is gone from the room, I remove myself from Selena's embrace and climb back into the bed. Sel and Kyle joining me, my head on Kyles chest and Selena's hands fiddling with my hair. The intimate position I have found myself in is unfavourable, but they seem to be kinder than he and I am too exhausted to mind as much as I should.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your bowl" I apologise quietly</p><p>"We can buy another one" Selena laughs "it wasn't valuable"</p><p>"I don't know why I did that" I murmur "I've just never felt so angry"</p><p>"It's been a long time since I was human, but I do remember it, connection and family are important" Kyle sympathises</p><p>"Mon is going to be all alone now"</p><p>"She will find someone and will be safe, Sel and I will make sure of it"</p><p>"What are you two?" I ask after a few moments of comfortable silence, Sel still putting what I now know as two braids into my hair.</p><p>"Vampires" Kyle chuckles, followed by a small laugh from Selena</p><p>"I mean, together" I say shyly, then being vampires is something I am painfully aware of, not something that is particularly easy to ignore.</p><p>"Dating, mates, soulmates, whatever works for your understanding" he explains softly</p><p>"Oh" I say suddenly, moving to get off him "I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"Sshhh" Selena hushes, cutting me off and pushing me to lie back down "your fine"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Everything will be explained in the morning, for now sleep and truthfully, we want you here" Kyle says but it's faint and distant as my body finally gets the comfortable sleep it's been craving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'unfold the world which i now only wish to know'</p><p>E</p><p>My head is still throbbing when I wake up alone the next morning, my eyes tight, probably swollen from my crazy crying last night. <br/>I stand up, dressing in the jumper and jeans that were left for me, finding socks to slip on my frozen feet and waiting patiently for Selena or Kyles return. Walking around a vampire filled mansion doesn't seem like the most sensible idea so I stay here and dwell over the completely irrational position I have found myself in.</p><p>"Your finally awake!" Sel cheers as she enters the room</p><p>"It's that late?" I ask</p><p>"Two in the afternoon" Kyle chuckles</p><p>"Well I don't exactly have a phone, or a watch do I" I snap, Selena giggles before Kyle removes his watch and fastens it around my wrist</p><p>"Now you do" he laughs, pressing a kiss to my forehead before pulling me out the door behind Selena, I have little time to dwell on the kiss placed on my head but I am vaguely aware of how much I enjoyed it.</p><p>"I'm going to die out here" I harshly whisper to the pair as they pull me through corridors, it's as extraordinary and elegant as I'd expected, with red curtains hung over every window. The vicious and curious eyes of workers and guests following me down the hall.</p><p>"No one will touch you" Kyle reassures, squeezing my hand in a comforting way</p><p>"Yeah, your ours" Selena beams</p><p>"Yours?"</p><p>"Later" Kyle smiles before coming to a halt in a large dining room, it's not as big as the ballroom and I doubt they'd take me back. This room smells deliciously of fresh food and I hadn't realised how absolutely ravenous I am until I have a plate of hot breakfast foods in front of me. <br/>Pancakes, hash browns, bacon, a bowl of Weetabix and two glasses of tropical juice.</p><p>"So, do you have questions?" Kyle asks when we sit down under a large oak tree 'outside'. The entire expanse of the backyard is covered by a very tall roof that's provides shelter from the sun; I assume they burn. <br/>It's beautiful though, covered in trees and plants that shouldn't be able to survive but do, I can't believe a place like this exists right under everyone else's noses. Although I don't have a clue where in the world I am, or whether I am still on my version of earth at all.</p><p>"Vampirism, how'd that happen?"</p><p>"Well, the creation of our kind has since my turning and years before been a slight mystery, none of the original line of vampires are alive today and therefore the concrete creation of them remain unknown to us. The royals, who are the descendants of the first born may know but neglect to tell their subjects, us, well actually they neglect to do much about anything really. <br/>Regardless of that, the creation of vampires is dated as far back as the 900's, witches and lycanthropes were created amongst the first humans as abnormalities and punishments for creatures misinterpreted strength. Witches evolved quickly, werewolves in later years but they were rowdy and vicious, incomparable. The creation of vampires was a curse placed on those deserving of a punishment worse than spending eternity tortured by Lucifer, the first generation of murderers, adulterers, rapists, extremists and on occasions wolves"</p><p>"They were cursed with eternal life, weakened in the sun, void of emotion, blood thirsty, strong, manipulative and monstrous. In the witches first opinions it was the best punishment, their true form but although it brought misery and chaos it was an unforeseen epidemic spreading through innocent souls like an ultra-virus. <br/>The original royals were killed, the species evolved but with new aged media and medical folklore, some vampires decided to be what they are described as instead of who they really are" Kyle explains, the words flowing with such ease and untapped pride that I find myself intoxicated by his words along with the serious way his face has contorted while telling me.</p><p>"Like Rhydian?" I ask</p><p>"He's lost, he's been around a very long time, it explains his castle and the way he acts. He is a good man but being void and mate-less for as long as he has lead him to lose his goodness, the spark that got him elected as this covens leader in the first place" Sel explains a sombre look crossing her features</p><p>"Coven?"</p><p>"A pack, a coven, a family, a home, it's a lot of different things to a lot of different people" Kyle says with a smile</p><p>"And mates? That's what you guys are right, you said it last night"</p><p>"Yeah we are"</p><p>"Like soulmates?"</p><p>"Exactly just more intense" Selena beams</p><p>"Why? I thought it was some fake idealism that true romantics came up with to ease their loneliness"</p><p>"No, it's very much a real thing" Kyle confirms</p><p>"In the beginning there were three parents: sun, moon and earth. Each produced and offspring, round and otherwise like itself, from the sun a man was produced, from earth a woman and from the moon an androgyne which was basically the idea of feminism and masculinity. Each of these three were a double, one head with two faces looking out in opposite directions, four arms and four legs, two sets of genitalia. They moved about on earth with a great deal more freedom and power than we do now, for they travelled hand over hand, foot over foot at double our speed."</p><p>"One day these fast but greatly stupid creatures decided to climb Mt. Olympus to attack the gods. The gods didn't shoot them down, kill them at all deeming it to boring and over done with the giants. Zeus concludes that humans were not a real threat but rather needed a makeover. Their arrogance would be checked if they lost their speed, strength and confidence; if they were cut in half they would be half as fast, half as strong, half as confident. Planning to halve them once again, should they continue to act up."</p><p>"After revealing his plan to his fellow Olympian's he asked for Apollo's assistance in putting it into effect, the kind of the gods cut man-man, woman-woman and man-woman creatures in half and Apollo made the necessary repairs. The face that turned out now turned in, gathered all the skin like a purse with an opening in the middle as a reminder of their previous state. <br/>After the surgery the half creatures ran around looking for their other halves, seeking them out, embracing them, trying to join together again. Unable to join, the creatures despaired and began to starve to death in sorrow. Zeus again mindful of his need to worship decided that the spirits must be recharged, then instructing Apollo to create a means to rejoin temporarily. <br/>Reposition the genitals to the front of the body, creating an interesting new means to create offspring."</p><p>"The creatures who had been woman-woman before naturally sought out women; those of androgynous sought out members of the opposite gender; those who had been double men sought out the company of men. Not simply for intercourse, but so they can be whole again by being re-joined with their soulmates. <br/>As a human you are filled with more than just a desire to find true love, as a vampire that's the only thing that will bring us joy and fill the empty void this curse leaves us with" Selena explains, following each words with a burst of passion and anguish</p><p>"That's tragic and so sad but eerily beautiful" I state</p><p>"It can be, if you find them, usually with vampirism you'll attract what you are but it's not always the way" Sel continues</p><p>"Wait, if vampirism became such an issue then why didn't the witches just break the curse?"</p><p>"The ones that created it were long dead, their magic was a lot more powerful than what it is now"</p><p>"But they're witches, surely there's a way to access it, break the curse if it's affecting the innocent?"</p><p>"They don't care for us, besides there's not a stable enough coven that would perform it. Much less care enough to attempt" Kyle explains</p><p>"Not a stable enough coven?"</p><p>"The 1600's were a dark time, the covens at the time Luna, Gemini and Divine were the three originals covers each with its on regions in separate areas of the world. Luna was the origin but since that morals grow, and values differ. These covens fretting over the doom they believed the vampires and werewolves would bring them began the debate of altering the curse, making it harder to change people, more miserable. It was before the Salem Witch trials and as soon as that began and the vampires and werewolves found out of the witches' plans, the covens were almost completely wiped out. Divine gone, Gemini with single digits and Luna hanging on with all their power. <br/>Sacrifices were made and last spells were cast, a desperate attempt at salvaging the remains of the witch's bloodline, now witches are rules by vampires or werewolves and there is very little rebellion. <br/>Their magic is said to be lingering around, some say it's been bent to be used for others bidding, stories like magical vessels in unsuspecting mortals. <br/>No one knows, I doubt anyone ever will" Sel says</p><p>"That's horrible but doesn't explain what I can do"</p><p>"Some witches have very strong connections to vampires, sometimes it's a connected blood line or ancestors of a lost coven. Our theory, as of right now is you being of Witch descent, most likely from the Lunar coven which would bond you to us and in extension Rhydian who we are bonded to as our master"<br/>I decide to not mention that my 'connection' to Rhydian is far stronger than anything I have with the; even combined.</p><p>"What, master?" I question, confusion clear on my features and in my tone</p><p>"King of the castle, vamp who runs the show" Kyle chuckles</p><p>"I see, so we're possibly related?"</p><p>"Possibly, would've been over 300 years ago so the blood line would be greatly changed and non-incestual but yeah" Sel shrugs with a small laugh</p><p>"Then I can leave?"</p><p>"You make us warm, now that is less common, but Rhydian will find the answer and you'll be back home with Mon before you know it" Kyle says sympathetically</p><p>"I doubt I'll live that long" I sigh, turning away from them to watch this new world pass by before me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'uncommon occurrences within his dangerous and cold walls'</p><p>E</p><p>I am not too sure of what I expected from these people that keep me trapped here but treat me as their best friend that could also be food. <br/>We spend every night asleep cuddled up together, seems my warmth has them quite addicted, then i wake up and they take me to get breakfast, lead me outside, to lunch, back to the room, to dinner and then back to the room or if I'm lucky Rhydian's office where I sit quietly and act like I know what they're on about.</p><p>It may be boring and tedious but at least I haven't been alone all week, even though I spend most of my time in silence, they're always there but when I woke up this morning I realise that they aren't coming to take me to breakfast today, nor lunch. <br/>It's six pm before I decide that today is not the day I starve to death or die at all hopefully. I try to move through the familiar halls undetected but a human by themselves moving through a castle full or hungry, irritated and hypersensitive vampires' leaves very little chance of camouflage.</p><p>"You're alone today" I soft voice says to me as I pass a middle-aged woman dusting the many windowsills of this hallway.</p><p>"Just getting some dinner" I say back softly, still moving slowly</p><p>"Oh yes, I am due for dinner as well" she says casually</p><p>"Great, I better be off" I stutter, getting the impression that what she wants for lunch is me; so, I back away quicker.</p><p>"Not so fast little girl" she hisses, grabbing my arm and holding me in place "what makes you so special, Rhydian would never allow for a human to live in his castle"</p><p>"I'm Selena and Kyles" I state, her grip on my arm causing sharp jolts of pain to cascade through my body</p><p>"Well I bet they wouldn't mind sharing" she sneers, I know I shouldn't have left but food is a basic requirement, I can't deny myself of that.</p><p>"I think they would; you crazy bitch!" I spit, trying to remove my arm from her sharp talon like fingers</p><p>"Ungrateful whore" she says yanking me against her chest, baring her fangs to pierce through the skin on my exposed neck. With a sudden rush of panic and a flood of purple, I push myself away from her as her fangs graze my skin. She falls from my grip before tumbling harshly out of the grand window behind her, the glass shattering loudly as she crashes through. <br/>I stumble back against the large wooden wall, clutching my neck, while bringing my knees to my chest, a position I have begun to find myself in at an alarmingly increased rate.</p><p>Holy shit, did I just kill someone? <br/>Well technically she was already dead, and would she even die from falling out a window? Probably not but who was she to try and bite me, so what if I am some human who probably has no place in a world full of dead supernatural creatures. I'm still a person for Christ's sake.</p><p>"Evelyn, are you okay" Rhydian's voice jolts me from my thoughts, my eyes flashing up to his as he kneels down next to me; slowly surveying my body for injury.</p><p>"Y-yes" I stutter out</p><p>"You through her out the window?" He chuckles, easing me up to my feet</p><p>"I didn't mean too, I swear it was an accident" I panic, clearly afraid her would punish me for being alone and abusing his staff, backing up against the wall once again, Rhydian's hand still sending pleasurable tingles through me.</p><p>"It's fine, it's fine" he reassures, his calm and nice tone shocking me "did she hurt you?"</p><p>"No, it's just a scratch" I reply, removing my hand from my neck. Watching him carefully as he assesses the small wound, she didn't get the chance to draw blood, but the experience was unsettling enough. He seems civil and without want to cause me harm, so my body relaxes under his gaze.</p><p>"Why were you out here alone?"</p><p>"I was hungry, I haven't seen Selena and Kyle all day"</p><p>"They're probably fixing a problem I caused, don't stress I'll walk you there" he says with a small and slightly forced smile that I appreciate nonetheless, pulling me cautiously along his hand not leaving mine</p><p>"Your cheery today" I comment as we enter the lunch hall</p><p>"What can I say, it's just a great day to be alive" he replies, his words oozing with sarcasm that cause a loud laugh to escape my lips before I cover my mouth still giggling</p><p>"It's obviously because of me" I reply, causing him to shift uncomfortably momentarily before regaining his composure</p><p>"True, your infectious" He replies unfazed, our hands having disconnected as soon as I approached the food, filling my plate with more food than I would ever be able to eat.</p><p>"Apparently so" I mumble before stuffing my face with a burger "do you think there's something wrong with me?"</p><p>"Wrong with you, no, different about you, yes"</p><p>"Great" I groan, my hand itching to touch his again, to see if that feeling will spark through me. I slowly reach out and touch his hand he flinches but doesn't remove my hand as I trace over it slowly; a deep fiery burn to course through my veins, like Selena an Kyle but stronger. <br/>"Why is yours stronger?"</p><p>"My what?" Rhydian answers after a few moments of silence, his eyes never leaving my hand</p><p>"Warmth, it's like I will burn if I keep it there too long"</p><p>"Well, when I figure it out, I shall let you know" he replies but I get the immediate feeling he isn't being completely truthful but he isn't being an asshole so I don't push it</p><p>"You feel it too?"</p><p>"Of course" he replies, a small smile tugging at his pink lips, they hold the most colour on his face; other than his piercing green eyes of course.</p><p>"Are you a descendant of a witch too?"</p><p>"No, I was just a normal twenty-three-year-old before this"</p><p>"I guess that discredits their theory" I sigh</p><p>"What theory?"</p><p>"That I could be descendant from witches like them and it creates a bond, but your feeling is stronger, and you aren't, so it makes no sense"</p><p>"I bit them, their souls are bound to me, could always be a side effect" he replies, turning his hand over to allow me to trace his palm, I am beginning to understand why Selena and Kyle love to have our skin touching now; it's slowly addicting.</p><p>"You bit them! But they're your best friends" I gasp</p><p>"Believe it or not, I used to be an even bigger asshole, being in charge of this place has taken some of the edge off"</p><p>"They forgave you?"</p><p>"I brought them together, they get to spend the rest of forever with their other half because of me, in this world that is a pretty good reason for forgiveness"</p><p>"Is adjusting hard?"</p><p>"It was back when I was turned but now, there's so many regions and people on patrol, it's not as scary and less rampage now" he chuckles</p><p>"You're a really good leader"</p><p>"It's master actually" he winks but the chuckle that leaves after clues me in on the joke. <br/>It doesn't settle the fire he's lit in the pit of my stomach and I clench my legs together, removing my hand from his as our touch begins to burn me more than warm me.</p><p>"Take me back now?" I ask, standing up</p><p>"Course" he coughs awkwardly, we walk silently back to my room. The occasional brush of our hands sends sparks of heat through my body and does nothing to dim the feeling in my stomach </p><p>"Thank you" I say softly as we reach the door</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Looking after me, not letting me die"</p><p>"You handled yourself quite well" he chuckles</p><p>"Still, thank you" I repeat</p><p>"No problem, good night" he says softly, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead before he's gone. <br/>I breathe deeply before opening the door, a loud gasp leaving my lips as I take in the sight of Selena and Kyle making out heavily on the end of their bed</p><p>"Shit I'm sorry" I gasp out, my cheeks red from embarrassment and skin prickling from the heat that's settled within me. Turning quickly to leave the room, though I have nowhere to go.</p><p>"Evelyn it's fine, you don't have to leave" Selena coaxes, I turn slowly to see her kneeling at the end of the bed</p><p>"It's your room, I can go if you want some privacy"</p><p>"It's our room, we just got bored waiting for you" Kyle explains from his spot against the headboard, not having moved from his position</p><p>"I'm sorry" I gulp, walking over to Selena, who yanks me onto the bed with a laugh</p><p>"Your embarrassed?" She pokes, obviously my red cheeks are rather obvious</p><p>"Or turned on?" Kyle adds with a mischievous smile</p><p>"Maybe both" Selena adds</p><p>"No-no I'm fine" I stutter, the heat they are causing me only fuelling what Rhydian started</p><p>"You could always join us" Kyle suggests</p><p>"That'd be so much fun, what do you say E?" Sel asks</p><p>"I'm okay, I'll just go have a shower and you guys can continue what you were doing"</p><p>"Plus, we're a little hungry"</p><p>"Hungry?" I gulp</p><p>"Mm, looking after you has given me quite the desirable appetite" Kyle smirks, fuck, I thought they were my friends "we shouldn't want you the way we do but there's no stopping it"</p><p>"But- but I thought you were-"</p><p>"We aren't going to kill you baby" Selena says quickly noticing my unwelcome tears that are welling in my eyes</p><p>"You want to drink me though" I mutter</p><p>"I think you want us too" Kyle murmurs, moving to sit next to Sel in front of me. <br/>Although I hate to admit it, the feeling is quite appealing and the desire to feel them is unusual</p><p>"No, no, I don't" I say after a pause, Selena pulls me abruptly to the top of the bed, my back leaning against the headboard as she sits next to me</p><p>"We won't just bite you" she smirks</p><p>"You don't trust a monster, is that it?" Kyle questions from his position at the end of my bed, or rather his bed</p><p>"I do trust you" I gulp, the problem isn't them, they've shown nothing but kindness since saving me from the eternal suffering I faced. I don't trust myself and I certainly don't trust what'll happen after they do touch me</p><p>"What's the worst that could happen?" Selena questions, her hands still running up and down my arms sensually <br/>"You scared of yourself little one?"</p><p>"Maybe a little bit, I want this more than I should and you said it yourself; you shouldn't feel this way either"</p><p>"Until Rhydian figures out you and your weird affect on us we are going to have fun and what you just said sounded a lot like consent" Kyle smirked, moving forward to place a hand on my calf, which only amplifies the forbidden fire raging inside me but my focus doesn't last long because Selena's lips have been pressed to mine.</p><p>Her hand tilting my chin up to kiss me deeper and my hand desperately intertwines with her hair, Kyles hands are drifting up my legs, pushing them apart to crawl between. A small gasp finally leaves my mouth when Selena's hand glides over my clothed breast.</p><p>The fire inside of me is threatening to take over, I feel so unlike myself and know that it is the charm I have read about as a child. The way these monsters will lure you in with trust and lust before draining you of every ounce if life you posses.</p><p>"Full of surprises aren't you" Selena giggles at my moan, allowing Kyle to remove my shirt and start peppering kisses up my stomach as she latched her mouth to my neck, kissing again. <br/>Kyles lips caressing my body, before swapping with Selena's her lips trailing down to my now bare breast and my hand grips the sheet beneath me as my legs clench closed subconsciously. His lips meet mine, my head titled to allow Selena's continuous sweet torture, it's addictive and eases but intensifies the hot burn they cause my body to endure.</p><p>My body is alight with more desire than I have ever experienced, a feeling I should not be having towards two vampire lovers but as they continue to kiss me, I can't seem to find a solid reason for them to stop. <br/>Then they do and I am too distracted by the lingering feeling to freak out about their fangs piercing the skin of my shoulder and crevice of my neck. The pain I experienced from being bitten during my time in the dungeon never comes; instead a loud moan leaves my lips as soon as the skin breaks. <br/>The feeling of my blood leaving my veins leaves a hot flourish of sparks through my body, leaving tingles in their wake; they could kill me, and I would be okay with it if it feels like this. Like a cure for all the burning hew I have endured the last half an hour, the most delicious, satisfying and unravelling cure.</p><p>I feel like my mind and body is spiralling as they drink, completely out of control while they devour me. My entire body is shaking, the drinking and touching of my skin combined leaves me feeling like I am enduring a long and soul capturing orgasm.</p><p>I feel a cold rush spread over my body as they release me, I can feel my blood trickling out of the wounds, my body heaving.</p><p>"Well little one, we were not expecting that" Luke laughs, looking between Selena and I with euphoria mixed with wonder.</p><p>"What the fuck" I mumble breathlessly, I don't think being bitten should feel this good and I know I shouldn't be as attracted to them as I am.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'i once read that a genie will grant my three wishes, though when i am left with one i can't decide whether to leave or spend eternity with you'</p><p>E</p><p>Last night was, an experience that I am not sure whether I am grateful for, I by no means regret it but can't help the feeling that I shouldn't be intruding into their relationship. Within the creation of mates, it seems unlikely for them to be attracted to more than one, not that I'm saying they love me or that I am also their mate; it just seems strange and, in a way, wrong. <br/>Though, throughout the story it is never said that there is anything wrong with relations such as these, or that they are not possible. I have a small amount of faith that Rhydian will find the answers we all desperately seek but there is never a guarantee that we will want it.</p><p>Despite the craziness that is my living situation I can't help but be grateful for the life I've gotten instead of death, sure I could die at any moment from my friends or someone like that cleaner lady that tried to attack me but for now, the risk is worth it. I sound weak and pretty pathetic to be giving into a trio of vampires, but I can't deem them as something written about in books made for fiction, the people that write about these monsters only see one side, if any side at all.</p><p>As soon as I turn off the water from the shower, my senses are crowded with loud voices emanating from the bedroom, god, I hope Sel and Kyle aren't fighting. I'd surely feel guilty even if I was not the reason, no matter how selfish I know that sounds. <br/>I dress quickly out of concern, even if entering a room with possibly angry vampires wasn't the wisest choice. <br/>The voices stop suddenly as I emerge from the room, it wasn't Sel and Kyle arguing with each other that I'm greeted with, it's Sels' tear soaked cheeks, Kyles angry face and Rhydian's hard and cruel expression.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" I ask quietly</p><p>"Yes of course, would you like to go and get lunch?" Sel asks wiping her cheeks harshly, I can feel it coursing through the room, through everyone's veins, things were most certainly not okay.</p><p>"No" Rhydian says harshly "I will take her, you two sort your shit out. I don't want to deal with this crap"</p><p>"She's my responsibility, let me take her" Sel pleads</p><p>"No, do as I have instructed before you do something you regret" he reprimands, his eyes only softening slightly as he looks to me "come now, you don't want to miss out on the good food"</p><p>"But Sel-" I start only to be cut off by Kyle</p><p>"Evelyn, just go with him"<br/>I look back at a sad looking Sel, feeling anger course through my veins at Kyle and Rhydian for making her cry and not looking after the clearly upset girl. <br/>With one last pained glance at Sel I follow Rhydian out of the room. We walk to the dining hall in silence, too many emotions running through my head to keep up with.</p><p>"I have something to show you" Rhydian says as I grab my food</p><p>"We aren't eating here?"</p><p>"No, come along"</p><p>"I'm not a fucking dog you know" I snap, following him down an unexplored hallway</p><p>"Right, sorry" he murmurs as we open two large oak doors, a room full of old looking books and mahogany shelves lining every wall of the room</p><p>"Why do you do everything during the day, aren't you nocturnal creatures?" I ask as I sit down in the chair opposite his, which is seated behind a large mahogany desk; we are in what I assume is his office.</p><p>"You think we sleep?"</p><p>"Sel and Kyle do.." I trail off, slowly eating my roll even though my appetite has greatly dispersed </p><p>"We can sleep, it's not beneficial for us in the same way we can eat human food, but it doesn't replenish our energy"</p><p>"So, you're just always strong and energised?"</p><p>"It's a curse Evelyn, we aren't supposed to get the luxury and escape of food or sleeping"</p><p>"What about Luka and Adnus, what happened to them?"</p><p>"How do you know their names?"</p><p>"They said them out loud, and Sel told me that they got sent to you for what they did to me"</p><p>"Their instructions were to not harm you, when you were taken the instructions were to not draw blood as they were towards everyone. Damaged goods are not as appealing to some, you were hurt pretty badly, they were instructed to do as they pleased to the others but leave you to heal"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Head wounds, they are unfavourable when faced with the trauma that is the life you were thrown into"</p><p>"Your saying I could have caused medical problems?"</p><p>"Comas can be common but to answer your question, they are no longer on my grounds"</p><p>"You didn't kill them?"</p><p>"We're already dead darling"</p><p>"You know what I mean" I snap but duck my head when I smile anyway</p><p>"Yes, they are dead. I run this place and refusal to follow orders will lead to severe punishment"</p><p>"Isn't that more of a blessing, saving them from the curse?"</p><p>"Not the way I dispose of them" he chuckles, the sound making my insides turn deliciously</p><p>"Is that what you're going to do to Sel and Kyle?" I ask shyly</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"You were angry at them, if it's my fault then just kill me, it's probably my fault if your mad at them"</p><p>"Calm down Evelyn, an argument doesn't mean death. They are my best friends, I won't kill them without a reason, like treason or unjust murder okay?"</p><p>"Okay" I whisper</p><p>"However, the reason for our argument is about what I have decided to share with you"</p><p>"Is it bad, is that why they don't want me to know?"</p><p>"It's not bad, they just worry for your reaction and I worry for theirs towards you after it sinks in"</p><p>"What is it, Rhydian you have to tell me!"</p><p>"There was an old story, that used to be passed down generations of witch blood lines, that Lunas' last spell created a spirit that would latch to someone fitting, no matter how long it took and they would, kill the ancestors of witches that should hold the transgression of vampirism. Thought of as a betrayal to their kind to be a part of the curse they created"</p><p>"You think, I'm the spell, I'm just normal old me"</p><p>"I believe that too, but I thought that you as well as Sel and Kyle should know about all developments made and it doesn't matter how unlikely. You were promised to know"</p><p>"I would never hurt them or- or you!" I say loudly, standing up from the chair in a huff</p><p>"I believe that too but you need to understand that witch bloodlines are precious, Kyle and Selena tainted theirs with vampirism it's a source of great shame"</p><p>"After everything, they think I would hurt them" I gasp "that I would hurt the only people that have shown me decency, that I would hurt Sel when she gave me hope for a life less miserable than what I was enduring"</p><p>"I hope that this knowledge allows you to really think about what and who you are" he says solemnly</p><p>"You-you think that it's true, that I could be that-that assassin" I gasp, hurt thrumming through my body</p><p>"I think that there is a possibility to every theory, witch magic is incredibly complex"</p><p>"I want to leave. Figure it the fuck out, kill me if you have too but I want to leave"</p><p>Tears stain my cheeks as I dart back to my room, the room, their room. They think I'm a monster, after everything their kind as put me through, I'm the monster. <br/>Kyle is changing and Selena is leaning against the edge of the bed as I enter, both looking concerned at my appearance but making no move to come near or speak to me. Breaking my heart further, I know they can feel my pain as I crawl under the covers to the far left of the bed, away from my usual position in the middle. Tears fall from my closed eyes, but no sound leaves my lips, no quiet sobbing or movement of my body; just silent pained tears slipping down my face. <br/>I can feel their pain mixing with my own, I sense Selena's presence in front of me, but I ignore it. Eventually they get into bed beside me, I can feel the bed dipping and their bodies closeness to mine but I curl closer in on myself. They aren't sleeping, they're just watching, maybe in regret, maybe in fear that I am the real monster here.</p><p>I keep my eyes closed and decided that whether through death or release I will find a way to leave this place, happiness and trust in these people was just a pathetic, desperate, lonely girl fantasy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>